


McPriceley One-Shots

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Praise, Sad, Swearing, compliments, hell dreams, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Cute little McPriceley one-shots





	1. Elder McK-Connor.

    He was in Elder McKinley's bed.

    No, he was in Connor's bed. Kevin reminded himself, shifting awkwardly.

    "Quit moving, you're making it difficult to sleep." Elder McKinl- Connor mumbled, wrapping an arm around Kevin's waist as he spooned him. 

    He tried to stay still after that, he really did, but somehow this still felt wrong, even though they'd been dating for a few months.

    Connor really had been patient with him, taking things slow. Kevin had finally agreed just to sleep in the same bed, as long as Connor promised not to try anything.

    Connor had promised with a wink and click of his tongue, but Kevin had had no doubts that he wouldn't do anything without Kevin prompting it first.

    He tossed again, trying to make himself comfortable and earning another groan from Elder McK- Connor. 

   "Is something wrong, baby?" Connor asked groggily, reaching his hand up to play with Kevin's hair. 

    "No." Kevin answered quietly, going still again. 

    "Kev, that was in no way convincing." Connor pressed his face into Kevin's hair. "What's the matter?" 

    "Don't take this the wrong way." Kevin sighed, rolling to face his boyfriend, who was already so close that they were nose to nose. "It's just, it still feels... wrong." There was silence from Eld- Connor for a second.

    "I understand." Connor whispered, voice slightly hoarse. Kevin's stomach twisted, he could sense the other boy's disappointment.

    Kevin hated disappointing people.

    "You just need time, Kev." Connor continued, his voice picking up a bit. "It's totally okay." 

    Tears were already prickling Kevin's eyes. He's already disappointed his church and now he was going to disappoint one of the main reasons he broke the goddamn rules. 

    Oh heck, does swearing inside your head count?

    Kevin blinked and looked up at Elder McK-

    "Connor!" He blurted out before bursting into tears. Connor, somewhat confused, pulled Kevin closer, just letting the boy cry into his shoulder. 

    "You're okay, Kev, really." Connor tried to comfort him, but it only made Kevin cry harder.

    "I don't want you to be unhappy." Kevin choked, clutching tightly to Connor.

    "I'm only unhappy when you're unhappy, Kev." Connor purred, stroking the boy's hair. "I know you're still new to this, so I don't want to rush you, but I would also prefer it if you didn't rush yourself. Real relationships take time, baby." Kevin sniffed, pausing to consider this.

    "Real relationships?" Kevin asked softly. "You consider this a real relationship?" He felt a sudden heat surge from Connor's face. 

    "Well, I know we haven't really talked about it much." Connor shrugged, his face a deep red in the darkness of his room. "I'm sorry, I guess I kind of assumed-"

    "No, it's okay." Kevin could feel himself relaxing a bit as a stupid grin spread across his face. He was in a real relationship. A real relationship with a cute boy named Connor. 

    There was silence between the two for a second. 

    "Con, can I sleep in your bed from now on?" Kevin asked. Connor was taken aback by this, he had expected a completely different response.

    "Kev, like I said, I really don't want you to rush-" Connor started.

    "No, I want to." Kevin insisted, shaking his head. "I'm ready to move to the next step."

    "My, my, why do I have a feeling you're gonna fall down the stairs then?" Connor smirked. "I always told you, Kev, don't run up the stairs."

    "Well, I'm glad I tripped, because I fell for you." Kevin hummed. Connor squinted at him in the darkness.

    "Kevin Price, when did you get so smooth?" He demanded, leaning close to the other boy's face.

    "The minute I found out it impressed you." Kevin grinned, pressing their lips together. Connor melted into the kiss, cupping Kevin's face and pulling him closer.

    God, he was going to have a terrible hell dream that night.

    Oh, well.


	2. Awake

Kevin was wide awake.

Which was surprising. After all, he should be exhausted from the events of that day. He had just arrived in Uganda, the shittiest place on earth, got his luggage stolen, and met a cute boy- met the elders he is stationed with.

So why couldn't he sleep?

It most certainly couldn't be that handsome boy he met. That would mean that Kevin Price has a problem and he most certainly doesn't have a problem because having a problem is a huge problem and he just doesn't have problems.

Did that even make sense?

Kevin glanced over at Elder Cunningham and frowned slightly.

It wouldn't be that big of a deal if he stepped out for a second, right? He just needed some water, then he'd be right back.

Slipping out of bed, Kevin made his way down the hall to the kitchen, where he silently got himself some water. 

Finally, Kevin felt sane enough to get some sleep and began to head back to his room when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

    Panicking, Kevin considered hiding, but unfortunately did not have the time to. Soon, a familiar face stood in the kitchen doorway, staring at him.

    "Elder?" Elder McKinley asked, stepping inside. "What are you doing up?" 

    "Just needed some water." Kevin felt his mouth go dry despite the fact that he had just downed a whole cup of water. "I guess I'll be heading back to my room now-" he tried to slip past him, but Elder McKinley caught his arm before he could.

     "It's okay, Elder Price." McKinley purred, loosening his grip on Kevin's arm. "No need to rush out."

    "I just don't think I should be away from my companion this long-" Kevin's eyes were trained on the floor as he felt his face heat up.

"Elder Cunningham is fast asleep, he won't know the difference." Elder McKinley smiled, leaning against a countertop. "So, why are you really up this late?"

Kevin said the first thing that came to mind that wasn't that he was having confusing thoughts,

"Hell dream." He blurted out, before taking a rather large sip of water.

"Oh, dear." McKinley frowned, stepping closer to Kevin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kevin sucked in a breath as Elder McKinley lifted a hand and cupped Kevin's cheek with it. Kevin shut his eyes, letting out a soft sigh and pressing his face into the hand.

"Poor thing." McKinley hummed gently, his thumb lightly grazing over Kevin's cheekbone.

"Elder McKinley?" Kevin said hoarsely. 

"You can call me Connor, dear." McKinley cooed, pulling Kevin into a hug. Kevin rest his head on the other's shoulder, feeling his heart rate quicken.

"Connor?" Kevin asked again.

"What is it, darling?" Connor replied instantly.

"I-I need to go." Kevin pushed away from Elder McKinley and ran off to his room, leaving his water cup behind.

Elder McKinley stood there for a couple of moments, hands on his hips as he considered what had happened.

"Hm, that boy's gay." He clicked his tongue before putting away the cup.


	3. Happy Birthday, Kev

It was Kevin's birthday.

A day for everyone to celebrate him, and not anyone else.

Then why was no one celebrating?

    The moment Kevin had waken up he had been ready. However, at 5 a.m. he certainly didn't expect any gifts or surprises. So, he patiently waited for Elder Cunningham to wake up.

    Finally, at 6:30 Kevin decided he couldn't wait any longer. Plus, Elder Cunningham hardly ever woke up on his own.

    "Elder, wake up." Kevin leaned over the boy, shaking him gently. "It's time to get up."

    "Mornin', best friend." Elder Cunningham sat up and stretched, letting out a big yawn.

    "Morning, Elder." Kevin beamed, waiting for the other to tell him happy birthday. 

    "Well, time to get ready." Elder Cunningham hopped off the bed and began to throw on his clothes.

Kevin quickly deflated, sitting back down on his bed. 

It's okay. He told himself. Elder Cunningham is just forgetful, once everyone else says happy birthday he'll follow suite as well.

Kevin picked himself off the bed and pulled on his clothes, he purposely choose his nicest tie and shirt, each of which were ironed the night before.

The two made their way into the kitchen, where Elder Cunningham made them both toast.

    Soon, Elder Poptarts walked in, heading straight for his poptarts like usual. He was followed by a couple of the other elders. Kevin puffed out his chest, waiting for a birthday congratulations.

    "Good morning." Elder Poptarts chimed, loudly opening a package of poptarts.

    "How is everyone today?" Elder Cunningham grinned, buttering his toast. 

    "I'm excited!" Elder Church squealed. Kevin once again stood up a bit straighter. "Remember Elder Cunningham, you told us Nabulungi would take Elder Poptarts and I to the river."

    "Oh, right." Elder Cunningham grinned. "Well we'll have to head out soon then." He turned to Kevin. "We're gonna head out for the day, see you later Kevin!"

    The kitchen emptied out and Kevin was left alone.

    Sure, after the book of Arnold was created having the rules relaxed was a mostly a huge convenience for everyone, but being alone on his birthday was definitely not a plus for Kevin.

    Kevin sat alone at the table, eating his toast.

    At least his boyfriend would remember his birthday.

    Speaking of the devil, Elder McKinley strutted into the kitchen, giving Kevin a peck on the cheek before he started to rummage through the cabinets for some food.

    "How did you sleep last night, darling?" Connor hummed, grabbing a package of poptarts, not caring that they were labeled: ELDER POPTART'S, DO NOT EAT.

    "I slept okay." Kevin watched him carefully, trying to wait patiently. 

    "That's nice, hun." Connor flopped down on the seat next to him.

    "So, anything interesting happening today?" Kevin prodded lightly.

"Hmm," Connor set down his poptarts for a second. "Oh! Elder Poptarts and Elder Church are going to the river with Elder Cunningham and Nabulungi!" Kevin couldn't take it anymore, his patience was worn thin.

"No!" Kevin pushed at the table and scooted his chair back, standing up. "What the hell!"

    Kevin slapped a hand over his mouth.

    He just swore.

    Loud laughter sounded from Connor, who stood up and made his way over to Kevin.

    "Kev, you're so cute when you're angry." Connor drew him into a hug. "Happy birthday, baby."

    "Wait, you knew?" Kevin scrunched up his face.

    "Of course, I was the one who told everybody not to let on that they knew it was your birthday." Connor laughed. "I was going to save these for later, but who knew you were so impatient, Kevin Price." 

    From his pocket, Connor produced two tickets.

    To Disney World.

    Kevin's jaw dropped as he reached for the tickets. Connor handed the tickets to him and let Kevin gawk at them for a second.

    "I figured that since our mission is going to be over in a couple months we should go and do something together afterwards." Connor said proudly. "I wanted to get you something really special for your birthday."

    "Thank you." Kevin managed to squeak, looking in awe at Connor. 

    "Anything for you, Kev." Connor leaned up and gently pressed their lips together. "Happy birthday."


	4. Busy

    Kevin sat down next to Connor, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

    "What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

“Filling out paperwork.” Connor simply hummed, not looking up from his work or even acknowledging at all that Kevin was leaning on his shoulder.

“Why?” Kevin turned his head and nuzzled Connor’s neck. 

“You like to eat, don’t you?” Connor shoved Kevin’s head away. “Not now Kev, this is important. I have to mail this report tomorrow.”

Kevin sat on the ground, completely discontent with this answer. He opted to cling to Connor’s leg, rubbing face up and down the smooth fabric.

“Elder Price!” Connor said, his voice much sterner now. “I told you I’m busy, why don’t you go do some chores like the other elders?”

Kevin miserably picked himself off of the floor and made his way into the kitchen, where Elder Cunningham and Elder Church were cleaning the oven, which was splattered with tomato sauce from an attempt from Elder Cunningham to make pizza.

“Hey, Elder Price.” Elder Church chimed from practically inside the oven. 

Kevin didn’t say anything, just slumped against the countertop, crossing his arms.

“What’s the matter, best friend?” Elder Cunningham asked, eating a slice of burnt pizza.

“Nothing, it’s just that Elder McKinley is busy.” Kevin shook his head, he certainly couldn’t tell them that he was mad that he didn’t currently have Connor’s full attention. He’d get enough shit from Connor later on about it, he didn’t need it from the other elders as well.

“Well, all you can do is be patient.” Elder Church shrugged.

Kevin was anything but patient. He wanted attention and he wanted it now.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kevin left the kitchen, those two weren’t being any help. From the hall Kevin heard a noise that sounded an awful lot like Elder Cunningham accidentally closing the oven door on Elder Church, but Kevin shrugged it off, heading back to Elder McKinley’s room.

“Hi.” Kevin peeked his head in through the door.

“Kevin, what did I tell you to do?” Connor said coldly, typing something into a calculator.

“I did, I helped Elder Cunningham and Elder Church.” Kevin shook his head, fully stepping into the room. It was kind of a lie, but Kevin would’ve said pretty much anything about now if that meant Connor would pay attention to him.

“Then why don’t you go help-“ Connor began before being cut off by Kevin.

“Please!” Kevin bit his lip, staring at Connor intently. “Please stop working!”

Connor frowned and pushed his chair away from his desk, staring at Kevin, who clasped his hands behind his back and tried to give Connor his most wide-eyed, sweet look.

“Fine, come here.” Connor sighed. Kevin’s eyes lit up as he stumbled over to Connor, who grabbed Kevin’s tie and pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you.” Kevin mumbled, feeling Connor’s fingers running through his hair.

“Whatever, jerk.” Connor smirked.


End file.
